hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Weighing of the Wands
__TOC__ About The day after the champions-selection, Ron is still angry. Hermione thinks it is obvious Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet himself. Hermione explains that Ron is simply jealous of Harry's fame; that he doesn't really believe Harry put his name in the Goblet himself. Hermione makes Harry write a letter to Sirius explaining what has happened. In the next days, everybody seems to think Harry entered his name himself. All the Hufflepuff students think he has stolen their Champion's glory. Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff don't even talk to Harry while re-potting Bouncing Bulbs during Herbology. Draco Malfoy also gives Harry a hard time during Care of Magical Creatures, but Hagrid immediately knew it wasn't Harry who entered his name. During Potions, Malfoy and the Slytherins wear badges supporting Cedric. Malfoy calls Hermione a Mudblood. They get into a wizard fight. Harry casts a Furnunculus while Malfoy casts a Densaugeo at the same time. Harry's spell hits Goyle, springing up ugly boils on his face, and Malfoy's hits Hermione, her front teeth growing rapidly. Snape arrives and punishes Harry and Ron. Snape teaches them Antidotes during class. Colin Creevey comes in, telling Snape that he was sent to get Harry to be photographed along with the other Champions. Krum, Fleur and Cedric are already waiting. Bagman is there too and tells Harry that the Wand Weighing is about to start. Rita Skeeter is there to take pictures and write an article for the Daily Prophet. She requests to have a private word with Harry and they go into a broom cupboard. She uses a Quick-Quotes Quill to write automaticaly on a parchment while she is speaking. She asks all kind of nasty and harrassing questions until they are interrupted by Dumbledore. She asks Dumbledore if he saw her piece about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference. Dumbledore obviously did not like it because it had bad comments about him. The Wand Weighing starts. Karkaroff, Madame Maxime and Mr. Crouch are also there, joining Dumbledore and Bagman in the judge-panel. Mr. Ollivander is doing the Weighing. Fleur's Wand is checked first. It contains a hair of a Veela, Fleur's grandmother. Mr. Ollivander tests it with a Orchideous, growing some flowers. Cedric's Wand is next, containing a Unicorn hair. Then Krum's; his Wand was made by the wand-maker Gregorovitch. It contains a Dragon heartstring. With a Avis, birds flying out it's end when tested. Next is Harry's Wand. It contains a feather from the same Phoenix as Voldemort's Wand. The champions then pose for photographs together. Harry goes down to dinner. Ron tells him he received an owl. It's from Sirius, asking Harry to meet by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning on 22nd November. Cast *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Hugh Mitchell' - Colin Creevey *'William Melling' - Dennis Creevey *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Louis Doyle' - Ernie Macmillan *'Edward Randell' - Justin finch-Fletchley *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Miriam Margolyes' - Pomona Sprout *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Jamie Waylett' - Vincent Crabbe *'Joshua Herdman' - Gregory Goyle *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'Emma Thompson' - Sybill Trelawney *'Warwick Davis' - Filius Flitwick *'Matthew Lewis' - Neville LOngbottom *'Robert Pattinson' - Cedric Diggory *'Scarlett Byrne' - Pansy Parkinson *'Alfred Enoch' - Dean Thomas *'Devon Murray' - Seamus Finnigan *'Alan Rickman' - Severus Snape *'Rowan Atkinson' - Ludo Bagman *'Miranda Richardson' - Rita Skeeter *'Stanislav Ianevski' - Viktor Krum *'Clémence Poésy' - Fleur Delacour *'Michael Gambon' - Albus Dumbledore *'Jeremy Irons' - Igor Karkaroff *'Frances de la Tour' - Olympe Maxime *'Roger Lloyd-Pack' - Barty Crouch *'John Hurt' - Mr. Ollivander *'Gary Oldman' - Sirius Black (VOICE)